


Daybreak

by dyememono



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hockey, M/M, hockey player Connie, hockey player Reiner, photographer Bertolt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyememono/pseuds/dyememono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt opened his eyes slowly, trying to orient himself, but squeezed them shut immediately when the harsh glare of the Sun shone right into them. He shifted himself lower and sighed happily when the sunshine stopped bothering him. For a couple of moments Bertholdt felt… content, but his eyes snapped open a second time when his body decided to slowly wake up his other senses, and he realized that he was curled around someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [c0cunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snap Shots and Slap Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150322) by [c0cunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt). 



> Welcome to my first ever published work here on AO3! This piece was born thanks to c0cunt's Snap Shots and Slap Shots! It's just a personal interpretation of how the morning after could play out. It's unbeta'd so I would like to apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes in advance. Feedback is always welcomed! : )

Waking up in the morning has always been hard for Bertholdt. Admittedly, he’s never been a morning person, but struggling with mental health issues definitely didn’t make the experiencer easier on him. The shrill noise of his alarm would usually jolt Bertholdt awake and afterwards he’d stare at the undecorated wall he woke up facing until he could muster enough energy to drag himself out of bed. This particular morning however it was different.

Bertholdt opened his eyes slowly, trying to orient himself, but squeezed them shut immediately when the harsh glare of the Sun shone right into them. He shifted himself lower and sighed happily when the sunshine stopped bothering him. For a couple of moments Bertholdt felt… content, but his eyes snapped open a second time when his body decided to slowly wake up his other senses, and he realized that he was curled around someone. Looking downward, first he saw the top of a shaved head, and following the curve of the other’s body curled around itself in a fetal position, Bertholdt smiled when he realized it was Connie he was spooning. The short man had an arm draped over the torso of the third person in the bed and Reiner’s slow rhythmic sounds of breathing were making Bertholdt drowsy again. When Bertholdt fully registered the way Reiner was sleeping, he gave out an embarrassing sound that was close to a giggle. Reiner was sleeping on his back with an arm around Connie protectively, while facing Bertholdt.

The photographer marveled at how vulnerable the two hockey players looked while sleeping, and the sheets barely covering their naked bodies and the early morning glow made them seem less real and more ethereal. The sight of their nakedness drew attention to Bertholdt’s own body, and a flash of memories from the previous night made his face and ear tips flush. Carefully, while trying not to disturb Connie and Reiner’s sleep, Bertholdt untangled himself and scooted closer to the edge of the bed. There he stretched his arms above his head and a blissful expression appeared on his face when his muscles relaxed. He stood up slowly and when he looked over his shoulder he just silently stared at the sleeping forms of his two lovers. It was still hard for Berthold to accept how lucky he was to finally be Connie and Reiner’s and them being his as well. He knew it was silly, but it felt like an embarrassment of riches.

Standing there drinking in the sight of the two of them an idea formed in his head. He wanted to immortalize this. If it was possible to just capture a fragment of this moment laid out in front of him, Berthold wanted to and this need quickly became a burning desire. As quietly as possible the photographer fetched his camera, and moving back to the bed he put a knee on it while searching for a great angle. It wasn’t hard for his trained eyes and Berthold gradually slipped into the zone as he started taking pictures. The soft glow filtering through the window softened the harsh folds of the sheets and the swell of the two hockey players’ muscles, making the images have an almost dream-like quality.

A small movement from the shorter of the two on the bed dragged Bertholdt out from his concentration, but this time he welcomed the distraction. Connie turned towards Bertholdt and he blinked lazily at the standing man while covering his mouth as he yawned. “G’mornin’,” mumbled Connie, making Berthold smile at the effort the other was making to rouse himself. “Did I wake you up?” whispered Bertholdt anxiously, hoping he wasn’t the one to disturb the other’s sleep. Sitting up, Connie rubbed his eyes and shook his head. “Nah, I mean, I was already startin’ to wake up when I heard the shutter noise.” After stifling a second yawn, he grinned at Bertholdt when he saw him wince at the loudness of his reply. He waved his hand absentmindedly, “Psh, don’t worry about wakin’ the big guy up. He’s a real heavy sleeper. A fuckin’ bomb could go off beside his head and he wouldn’t even make a noise.” Moving closer to the photographer, Connie smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “You know what does get him up?” Shaking his head, Bertholdt looked quizzically back at him. This was his first time sleeping over so he didn’t really have the other two’s sleeping habits figured out, but he was curious. “A blowjob!” exclaimed Connie, and Bertholdt’s intense blush had him laugh near hysterically. “Oh man, you should’ve seen your face!” he said while wiping his away imaginary tears. Suddenly pointing at the camera he asked, “Sooo, are you gonna let me see the pics or nah?”

Bertholdt whole body tensed at the question, feeling nervous about the prospect of showing his images. It wasn’t that he felt like they weren’t good, but he was ashamed of taking pictures without the hockey players’ consent. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. He wasn’t even able to look the other in the eye. “I-I should’ve asked first.” Bertholdt could already feel his palms wrapped around his camera getting clammy from his nervous sweating. He could hear the sheets rustle and before he could glance at his lover, he was drawn into a hug. Connie’s warm body pressed against his felt wonderful and before he could control himself, Bertholdt trembled, his body wrecked by equal parts nerves and longing. “You’re overthinkin’ it,” said the smaller man against his skin. Moving back a little, Connie looked into the taller man’s eyes as he continued, “You’re a brilliant photographer. Even that muscle brain over there could see that and he became a huge fan of yours. Personally, I’m flattered you think we are important enough to take pictures of.” Bertholdt was stunned by Connie’s heartfelt words, but before he could say anything the other interjected, “Will you let me see them then? Please?” The photographer nodded and handed over his machine silently, letting the hockey player go through the photographs he had taken. Connie hummed as he returned the camera to its owner with a big grin. “They turned out amazing! We should print out all of them!” he said practically vibrating from excitement.

The praise left Berthold lightheaded and warmth spread all around his body. Struck by a sudden thought, Bertholdt decided to put the camera down beside the bed and when he turned back, he leaned forward and just a breath away from Connie’s lips he asked, “May I?” Connie looked dumbstruck for a moment, but bobbed his head in agreement and pressed their mouths finally together. Bertholdt let out a small sigh and he realized that already he could tell the other two apart just by their kisses. Connie’s kisses started out slow and chaste yet he was able to make the other want for more and chase after him. Instinctually, Berthold curled his hand on Connie’s neck, giving it a gentle kneading. He could feel Connie smile against his lips and before he could do anything, he was being pushed down onto the bed. “It seems like someone here has a thing for necks,” murmured Connie into the other man’s ear. Bertholdt gave out a sound of embarrassment and hid his seemingly flaming face behind his hands. “Awww, babe,” whined Connie apologetically. “I like it when you do it. But I noticed you only do it with me.” The photographer nodded while still covering his face, and his reply was muffled slightly, “I-It just feels nice. I love the texture of your short hair and the skin of your nape. It’s not the same with Reiner.” Calloused hands pried his hands away gently, and when Bertholdt saw Connie’s expression above him, it took his breath away. Connie lay his forearms down beside Bertholdt head while straddling him and with eyes dark with lust, he kissed the man underneath him with passion.

The intensity of it made Bertholdt’s body react and he wanted to press his hardness against Connie, to show just how much sway he had over him. Connie broke their kiss and nuzzled the thin skin at Bertholdt’s throat, and taking as much skin into his mouth as possible he bit him. The bite made Bertholdt’s back arch and a loud moan escaped his swollen lips. “Hmmm, fuck babe, you’re so fuckin’ hot like this,” purred Connie before licking the reddened skin. The smaller man’s ministration left Bertholdt pant for more and there was no way the other didn’t feel how achingly hard he was. Pushing himself up with a fluid motion, Connie stared down at his disheveled lover, and satisfied he smirked at Bertholdt. “This is so much fun, but it’s not fair towards Reiner. He should at least watch us, don’t you think?” he asked as he stroked Bertholdt’s chest seemingly absentmindedly. Bertholdt nodded in agreement and mirroring Connie, he grinned.


End file.
